


Softly, now

by ColdBiscuit



Series: Reylo Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, similar to my first, tasteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBiscuit/pseuds/ColdBiscuit
Summary: Another out-of-time romantic smut-fic about my two favourite Force-users.Rey and Ben go hunting for artefacts but a stormy planet leaves them with other ideas.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Softly, now

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my other fic, trying to be tasteful about it all  
> Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if there's any scenarios you'd like to see ^_^

Outside, the rain continued to lash at the wooden panels, threatening to blow down the shack. A small fire crackled in the centre of the room, flames licking the stone floor. It wasn’t much to look at, but for the night it would do.

They hadn’t intended on staying here for long, but the artefacts were hard to find in the near-constant downpour. Up the hill from the shack, they had seen what looked like old ruins, perhaps an abandoned temple. But, for now, they decided to wait out the night in the hopes that the sun would allow them a little respite.

Ben placed another piece of wood on the fire, settling down beside Rey and wrapping a blanket around her delicately. The rain had plastered the hair to her face, messily sticking it to her forehead. Absentmindedly, Ben pulled the hair back from her face as softly as he could manage. There wasn’t a need for words anymore. Their thoughts flowed between each other constantly, but it wasn’t any longer an imposition. Instead, it felt as though the link had always been there; one stream of consciousness in two minds.

As the evening faded into the dark of night, the rain continued to hammer on the rusty metal roof above. Beneath the awnings, the fire began to die out. Ben shuffled closer to Rey, wrapping his arms around her to preserve their body heat. They had been in situations like this before, as was the way with travelling from planet to planet, but the dying embers seemed to bring about an unease between them.

The wind howled through the wooden slats, sending in a frosty breeze. The tent they had brought was small but enough to keep them sheltered from the gusts that streamed through the holes in the wooden hut. Beneath piles of blankets, they had thought it best to remove their damp clothes and let their body warmth take over.

Rey nestled close to Ben’s chest, her wet hair leaving a puddle on his skin. Soothingly, he hummed an old Alderaanian lullaby and gently stroked her arm with the tips of his fingers. She shuffled closer to him again, moving her hand slowly down to his waist, trembling with anticipation.

They had _definitely_ been in this situation before.

She moved on top of him, his hands softly sliding up the curvature of her body. In the darkness, it was difficult to make out her expression, but he could sense the pleasure she derived from his touch. He moved his hands further up, his hands massaging her breasts gently as she lowered her hips down onto his.

It was almost easier when their senses were cut off; only then could they fully immerse themselves in each other’s minds. Their bodies moved in tandem, like the ripple of a stream. She arched her back and he slid inside her smoothly, their bodies connecting entirely. The warmth of his body radiated through her; she forgot about the rain outside, closing her eyes and feeling every movement.

Ben’s hand moved to her thighs, eliciting a soft intake of breath from her. He caressed her hips and brushed his hand against the heat between her legs. She rotated her hips, bringing herself down onto him harder with each movement.

He pulled himself up to join her, sitting her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he helped her movements, bringing his hips up slightly. His hands roamed across her back, grasping at her as the heat flowed between them.

They exchanged a soft kiss as they moved. His lips moved down her neck to her shoulders, his tongue brushing her collarbone. She moaned as his mouth skimmed the soft tissue of her breast; he instinctively moved his hand back between her legs. Her ecstasy lifted her into the air and he happily obliged, running his tongue down her torso to her hips, his hand still caressing the warmth between her legs.

Her eyes snapped open as he licked the soft skin there. As he continued, she leant back in the air, his hands brushing against her as he tasted every inch of her that he could reach.

But her hunger was too much; she floated back down towards him, allowing him to slip inside her again. The warmth of their reconnection sent ripples of pleasure through them both. Rey gasped as Ben pulled himself out from underneath her, her back suddenly against his chest. The blankets shuddered around them as they drew nearer to their climax.

It was rare nowadays that they wouldn’t reach the peak together; their minds were so intrinsically linked that the pleasure of one always meant the pleasure of the other.

Ben grasped at her skin, pulling her closer. Their bodies seemed to merge as that familiar wave of energy rushed through them. They giggled slightly as they tried to disentangle themselves from the sheets. Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist and he gladly wrapped his arms around her in return. The heavy rain outside re-entered their consciousness: they had been so involved in each other’s bodies that they had hardly noticed the crackle of thunder echoing outside.

 _We might have to stay another night_. Rey whispered through her thoughts, feeling him smile behind her.

 _We just might_.


End file.
